This invention relates to a novel photochromic plastic and a method for its production. This plastic is useful for the manufacture of eye glasses functional as protection against various types of radiation such as that originating naturally from the sun or from welding arcs as occurs in industry. The phenomenon of Excited State Absorption (ESA) is exploited in the production of this novel plastic. ESA is well known in photochemistry and it occurs when the material is first excited (pumped) to its lowest excited state and subsequent radiation is then absorbed because of transitions to the next higher excited state.